Field of the Invention
The invention relates to video conferencing, and, in particular, to a cloud video system.
Description of the Related Art
With recent advances in video coding and networking technologies, it is possible to use video conferencing to make remote healthcare management a reality, by allowing a healthcare provider to communicate remotely with the healthcare receiver. Although video conferencing sessions can facilitate healthcare management, these video sessions should be securely protected to safeguard the privacy and confidentiality of the health information of the healthcare receivers. In addition, the video conferencing sessions should also be archived so that the sessions can be reviewed in cases involving medical disputes. Only authorized administrators may be granted access to the content of archived video conferencing sessions.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a cloud video system that provides archiving and display of the video conferencing sessions.